Picking up the Peices
by JustPlainAmy
Summary: Harry remembers everything horible about that night. Even after he had killed Voldemort nothing was right… someone was missing and he was painfully aware of exactly who that someone was. Intent on collecting the body of his mothers best friend and the man he had fancied since 6th year so imagine his suprise when he found Severus Snaoe Alive! rating inside eventual snape/harry
1. Chapter 1

**AN:**

Before anyone hates on me this story is purely for me because I couldn't bare to kill a few characters it is AU so calm down please :) oh and Bellatrix did NOT kill Dobby, I just couldn't kill him again he's the only character I cried over… sad I know. So I just kind of ignored that part of the book :D And adding to that this is a Part time piece I will be working on it whenever I have time in between chapters of the other Story I'm writing which I will now whore it out to you :D

It's a 2009 Star trek Fan fiction Called "Save me Spock" Kirk/Spock were Spock plays the hero to a damaged little Jim, check it out if you want (whoring over… )

**Summery: Harry remembers everything about that night, every blank look on the stationary face of a dead friend or even worse the look of pain as they died. Even after he had killed Voldemort nothing was right… someone was missing and he was painfully aware of exactly who that someone was. Intent on collecting the body of his mothers best friend and the man he had fancied since 6th year so imagine his shock when he went inside the Shrieking shack to find Severus Snape alive and moving on the floor! Harry works his hardest to fix the dark man's hurts both Physical and mental all while he determinedly works to clear Severus's name, Being the Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen one and what felt like to Harry The Boy-Who Wouldn't-Die had it's perks after all, doing all of this with a baby on his hip.**

**Warnings:**

This contains same sex couples, slightly graphic gore situations and mentions of death.

**Disclaimers:**

I do not own Harry Potter even though I wish I did, all that goes to J. K. Rowling yada, yada, blah, blah…. ( plays harmonica soulfully behind bars..)

It's been almost a two weeks since the final battle, All of voldieshort's known followers were either dead, in Askaban or have had the pleasure of being kissed thanks to the Fact nearly all of them willingly ratted on each other at their first chance. So Picking up what was left of his life and thanking every deity he knew for the people he had left and mourned those he lost in the final battle, Lupin and Tonks now dead he had completely lost both of the men he had come to think of as father's. This along with the death of Ginny, true he didn't have any feelings for her anymore but that didn't mean it didn't hurt just as much when the girl died in St. Mungo's only a day after Rudolfus had broken every bone in the lower half of her body.

But he was also glad that several of the people he had thought dead like Fred and Severus had actually survived, Fred because not long after Harry had walked to his "Death" had come out of whatever petrified state he was in and had been saved from irreversible damage so the only noticeable difference in the twin was that the whites of his eyes were permanently filled with burst blood vessels, slowly healing only to burst again framing his merry brown eyes with a dark scarlet.

With Severus him surviving was mostly a fluke in Harry's opinion, Mind you a bloody Fucking wonderful fluke, but a fluke none the less.

F**LASHBACK**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Unable to pass on the task of retrieving the body of the man that had given him so much, the man that he had held close to his chest and watched die in his arms. Intense pain shooting through his heart as grief threatened to overwhelm him trying to ready himself for aperation disappearing with a 'pop' reappearing outside of the shack doing his best to hold himself together and not collapse in a fit of tears, opening the door he was beyond shocked to see Severus Snape writhing on the floor seeming to be making an attempt to reach into his pocket.

Rushing forward doing his best to heal the gash in his neck a little to at least stop some bleeding failing because it was a magical injury cursing Nagini under his breath he looked up at Snape seeing those black eyes open and staring pointedly at his robe pocket. he glanced down following the other man's gaze at the hand that had successfully wrapped around a small vile of Toxic green potion. Looking into those desperate eyes once again something clicked in Harry pieces of the puzzle fitting to together as tears of joy slid down his cheeks in relief, a loud shout of joy and admittedly shock at the prone man's foresight.

"You crazy Bastard! you made an anti-Venom didn't you!" Relief flooded into the potion masters eyes as he nodded weakly before slumping to the floor in exhaustion, Barely catching him Harry scrambled to uncork the bottle with his right hand while his left hand held steady putting pressure on the still spurting wound. Tilting his head back and pressing the bottle to the former death eaters lips with a gentleness that surprised them both.

Gazing at the disgusting looking wound that his slightly to small hand struggled to cover the wound as veins of purple/black color seemed to be leaching from it traveling away from the wound infecting even more flesh but now with the potion obviously taking effect as almost immediately the grotesque lines of poison retracted as the venom oozed out of the wound harmlessly flowing down the now unconscious man's neck and shoulder.

the poison no longer a danger Harry realized that there was still a steady flow of blood under his hand, he paled realizing just the sheer amount of blood loss he had sustained the evidence covering his arm and collecting in a puddle on the floor. Cursing his own stupidity he fished around in his own pockets for the shrunken potions Molly had given to him just in case he found any injured people on his way to the shack.

Setting them on the floor he attempted to still his shaking hands enough to whisper a quick "Engorgio" causing the potions to return to their normal size he snatched up one of the four dark blue blood replenishers, and by the looks of Snape he would be needing all of them just to stabilize him.

Little did anyone know Harry had no intentions of becoming an auror and had spent most of his 6th year apprenticing to Madame Pomfry in the hospital wing, and now thinking about it Severus Snape was one damn lucky man that he had.

Pressing the bottle to His Ex-professor's thin lips and massaging his throat encouraging him to swallow, deeming the potion properly taken he set to work on healing the huge gash that was still insistently spurting blood, if not more since he had given the potion.

Pulling Snape into his lap working furiously attempting to slow the blood flow once again with a few more spells, it was working better now that the venom had been extracted.

His free hand fishing around behind him reaching for the small square jar he was sure that had been included in the in-promtu First Aid Kit, giving a quiet cry of triumph when his hand closed around a cool glass square. Popping the cap off as soon as he could he dipped two fingers into minty smelling greenish gray potion before slathering a good portion of it directly onto Severus's wound careful not to apply too much pressure letting out a sigh of relief as the salve mixed with the blood turning a light pink color indicating that it was in fact working.

All that done he surveyed the attractive man that , just realizing with a blush, was draped across his lap. Heaving sigh of his own exhaustion and worry for the man that had only hours ago, shattered any doubt or feeling of disgust with himself for fancying 'Dumbledore's killer' the memories of his mother and her friendship with Snape had given him the strength to walk to his death. Sure that his patient was safely unconscious he bent over and placed a small kiss to his not so secret crush's forehead.

Smelling the blood that had rubbed off on his lips he quickly did a once over of Severus before slipping yet another blood replenishing potion down his patients throat, nodding to himself when his color seemed to be improving slowly making him look slightly more... Alive. Severus nearly stable enough to move he took notice of how both their blood had gone to cover each other and their clothing. Casting a quick wandless 'scorgify' smiling as the magic bubbled across their skin tickling and quickly banishing the puddle of blood that had been doing it's best to remind Harry of what could have happened.

Both of them fairly clean, Harry picked up his wand once again giving it a small wave and with one more flick of wrist one of the crates in the corner of the room turned into a bundle of muggle gauze and bandages with 2 roles of medical tape. Summoning them to him he took his new tools and set to work biting the tape into the needed lengths placing the thick pad of gauze directly over the potion covered wound doing his best to dress the wound making sure it was secure in it's place and no danger of slipping.

A tired smile gracing the war hero's face, he conjured a stretcher taking his time to gently levitate the potion master onto the stretcher, bending over he grab a piece of the splintered wood that seemed to litter the floor of the room. He stood up wand poised and the port key spell on his lips before a thought brought him up short, no one but Hermione and Ron knew that Snape was really innocent and had been acting on Dumbledore's orders.

Debating himself for a second casting a quick diagnosis spell before reading the long list of hurts the potion master had sustained. His brow furrowing he quickly decide on a plan that he was damn sure would come back to bite him in the ass later. Taking a deep breath and imagining the exact moment he saw that Severus was in fact alive-

"Expecto Patronum!" his smile diminishing slightly as he looked around expecting to see his stag there awaiting orders but to his confusion there was a large Raven perched on the edge of Severus's stretcher. Comprehension flashing in his eyes the confusion clearing he quickly slapped himself on the back of his head cursing himself hoping that Hermione and Ron were alone which was just as likely as Bellitrix escaping the dementors and start bandaging the survivors on their side.

Feeling slightly defeated he raised his hand making eye contact with the patronus and gestured with his hand unsure of how to bring to non corporeal being closer, growing even more surprised when the raven actually responded and fluttered over to land on Harry's outstretched wrist. Shrugging his shoulders he tried to make his tone as neutral as possible but still hurry, a pain filled moan coming from the man in front of him reminding him why he was there.

"Hey it's Harry ignore the patronus for now, I know I have a lot to explain but I have things I need to do. Snape's alive! I'm going to take him somewhere safe spread the word he's innocent of everything he spied giving up everything, and he was acting on Dumbledore's odors when he killed him spread the word and tell Kingsly I'll vouch for him and that I have memories of his to prove it. I'll contact you soon don't worry I'm safe give everyone my love. Love you 'Mione love you Ron I'll see you soon alright."

Satisfied with the message he flipped his wrist throwing the non-corporeal Raven into the air as it dove thrown the wall that faced Hogwarts. Knowing he had less than a minute before they would undoubtedly try to follow him, refocusing on the chunk of wood he pictured the black manor he had briefly visited with Remus when they had gone together to retrieve a few of Sirius's things in his fifth year he knew it was unplotable with a fidelius charm and as far as he knew he was the secret keeper being Lord Black and with Remus gone no one would find them.

After pushing back the tears that threatened to overwhelm him yet again at the thought of Remus... Damn he was Teddy's God father...even though he knew that Teddy was safe with his Grandmother he felt a tremendous amount of guilt for leaving the baby behind, he would go get him within the week. A crashing noise outside the shack jerked Harry out of his train of thought the familiar noise of Ron blundering around in the front yard and Hermione yelling for him, he had to be fast.

Pressing his wand against the wood he concentrated on his destination careful to do it outside the wards on the beach whispering the spell while keeping his eyes on the door hearing his friends getting closer by the second.

"Portus"

The wood glowed a familiar blue before Harry Reached down and grabbed Snape's hand and wrapped it around the Port key just as Hermione burst into the room Ron soon after her in time to see Harry and the Snape disappear in a flash of light.

Hitting the ground rather hard Harry did a quick tuck and role ignoring his own aches as he threw is own wand up to slow Severus's descent to the sand careful to let him hover just about at his waist before he walked towards a large mansion appearing to grow from the seemingly deserted beach he reached the property line fairly quickly stopping when he knew he had reached the edge.

The last time he was here with some help he had keyed the ward to open up with the conformation of two things Harry's magical signature and a little parseltounge.

"loorrdd potter-blackk ssssseeakssss entraccee, opppeeenn up"

The hissing language that had issued from Harry's mouth seem to have a visible affect on the wards as they began to shimmer slightly before moving apart enough to admit the two of them. Ushering Severus ahead of him keeping his wand steady as he guided the stretcher in front of him before quickly closing the wards with a bit of his own wild magic to tired to do anything more.

Turning into the first bedroom he found to tired to look any further his arms shaking with the effort of keeping Severus aloft he didn't know what to do... he couldn't possibly take care of Severus in this condition. Suddenly something occurred to him smacking himself in the head for his own stupidity in the situation.

"Kreacher, Dobby"

There was two loud crack to be heard before two house elves were standing in front of him Kreacher alternating between glaring at Dobby suspiciously and giving a large toothy grin to Harry.. which to be honest freaked him out, just a tad. Still extremely tired he set about giving the necessary orders and introductions,

"Kreacher this is a good friend of mine Dobby, he'll be helping us" smiling when Kreacher slowly nodded his assent suspicious eyes still trained on the bouncing elf.

"And Dobby this is Kreacher I'm lad you came" Harry was almost sorry he spoke to the elf as he winced when the floodgates that had been miraculously holding back dobby's tirade broke...

" Dobby is always coming when Master Harry Potter is wanting Dobby, Dobby just glad his Harry is safe from you-know-who because dobby is loving his Harry potter sir!" In an attempt to stop the elf mid sentence so he could continue he affectionately rubbed his hand on Dobby's head knocking the slightly dirty turquoise tea cozy askew but it had the desired affect shutting up the over eager elf and sending his ears flapping.

"Alright first off Kreacher this is an order you can't reveal our location to anyone the same goes for you Dobby though I can't order you I can ask please don't his only answer was dobby nodding his head furiously, ears flapping.

Thank you, now that we have that settled Kreacher please go to my private stores at Grimauld Place and bring 10 pepper up potions, at least twenty blood replenishers if there are more please bring them, oh and i need you to bring as many pain relievers as you can. Oh and along with that grab the jar of bruise balm and the burn relievers he added as an after thought think of his own leg from the fiend fire. There are a few other things just bring all I have of these Kreacher.

Alright here goes... Calming draught, dreamless sleep, essence of dittany and murtlap with the last jar of green grass salve please." handing Kreacher a small bag he had enlarged on the inside and then casting a quick feather like charm on it Kreacher was gone in a crack.

Turning to Dobby he put on the only smile he could manage at the moment a tired one.

"Dobby I need this room cleaned first, quickly the sheets changed on the be-" before Harry could ever finish the room was immaculate, dust non existent the sheets had been changed from a faded white to a clean black with two comforters folded at the foot of bed the other seemed to have the same with what seemed to be a medical kit resting on the bed full of gauze and anti septic. Harry nearly cried with relief, now to take of himself settling Severus on the bed while speaking to Dobby

"Dobby thank you so much now I have another thing for you too to I need you to wake me every hour on the hour and whenever Severus here seems to be in trouble, can you do that for me dobby?"

"of course dobby will take care of Harry potters friend this one was nice to me when I was still be serving at the Malfoy's, Harry Potter Sir..." Dobby's voice quitting as he murmured the last part of the sentence.

'crack!' Harry's head snapped to see Kreacher holding out the small bag Harry had given him. Shooting the elf a gracious look he dug around in the bag pulling out dreamless sleep and two bottle of extra strength pain reliever along with another blood replenishing potion before placing the bag gently on the red wood roll top desk that seemed to be almost hiding in the corner.

Forcing yet another bottle of the blue potion down the man's throat. He tried ignore how his heart clenched at the sight of the blood soaked bandages before he banished them quickly replacing them with new ones. The and only then did he give him the pain reliever. Forcefully resisting kissing him again as the lines of pain faded from his forehead instead he tempered himself only to rub his thumb across the back of the snarky man's hand. Taking the other pain reliever for himself becoming more and more aware of just how much a toll his body had taken during the battle.

Attempting to pull away so he could rest at least for a little while but he found that his left hand was being held captive by Snape own hand. Sighing he simple just summoned the bed to him pulling the two together before he fell asleep their hands in a warm embrace connecting the two wizards as they settled into a dreamless and potion enduced sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2!**

**Saving Teddy**

**Hey everyone I was bored and I wanted to update but I kinda want to let you know if you get frustrated blame it on the fact I'm sitting bored out of my mine in a hospital bed one arm in a sling :) All is mine loves so be gentle**

**By the way to avoid confusion this is not continuing the flash back from the previous chapter at least not directly it's skipping a couple days to when Harry goes to collect Teddy when Dobby gives him a letter from Hermione that Andromeda Tonks had been killed by a stray death eaters that had been fleeing auror's that had been chasing him. (it's Mulciber because as far as I can remember I don't think he died... maybe he did? it's been a while since I read the book...haha sorry medication makes me a bit mad...)**

**This time the story really starts I promise :D**

* * *

A huge yawn forcing a way up Harry's maw, he had too smile even in his sleep deprived state as a tiny mewl sounded in the air around him signifying that Teddy was starting to wake. Barely a month old and little Teddy had wrapped Harry so far around his finger he wasn't sure if he could go back if he tried, and the small metamorphmagus had only been in the house for two days. He loved his godson even if he would have rather not of gone about getting Teddy the way he did shuddering at the ill repressed grief that hung heavy over his heart. Only two things kept it at bay first his single minded determination to save the slowly recovering Severus and then now caring for the small child, he was currently using his newfound connections in the ministry to adopt about 20X faster than was usually allowed. It still made him sick thinking about the night Teddy went missing and the baby's grandmother Andromeda had been murdered.

Another Flashback...(I'm way too fond of these :D)

It had been a mostly quiet morning for the hidden manor Dobby humming a tone-deaf tune while Kreacher smiled indulgently at the overly happy elf as they prepared breakfast while Harry leaned forward to stir the immune strengthening potion counter clockwise. He Happily observed the unlikely friendship between the two elves.

Just as Harry was bottling the foul smelling muck colored potion into the flasks he had set out when he felt a fluttering around the edge of his wards, it's physical make-up represented a bird of some sort. Shrugging a little confused as to why his other charms had failed to repel the creature he allowed it to slip through the wards feeling sorry for the poor seemingly lost animal. What he didn't expect was when a large and rather imposing Great horned owl that was mainly black with the exception of the occasional light gray feathers that sprinkled it ,lantern like yellow eyes seemed to glare at him.

Obviously this was no ordinary owl because it had a rather discreet note tied to it's ankle, opening the window the owl fluttered down gently despite it's gigantic size before resting on Harry's shoulder giving him a rather hard nip to the ear. Wincing with pain he hoped it didn't draw blood he summoned an owl treat from his trunk passing it to the owl that was definitely pissed at the wards...

Finally offering it's leg to Harry which he gently released the letter having no desire to find out how those huge talons felt in his face. As soon as he released it of it's letter not allowing Harry anytime to think of how the hell the bird had found them it took off down the hall towards the bedroom, following it curiously to Severus's open door where soft hooting, almost a cooing noise drifting out the door.

Peering inside he saw Sev just as he left him unconscious and making fantastic improvements considering things, the only thing different was that the owl was now balancing awkwardly on the soft covers its large wings slightly outstretched as she came close to Severus's pale face still making those strange soft cooing noises of a mother owl to her chicks. Smacking his forehead lightly he realized the owl ( recently deemed a she) was most likely the potion masters familiar.

It became apparent the owl was not leaving her presumed master side he unfolded the letter startled to see Hermione's usually small neat scripted jotted with apparent haste.

_Harry,_

_I know your with Snape especially if his familiar found you quickly enough. Harry I'm so sorry but Mrs. Tonks is dead she was killed when Mulcilber and a couple of his cronies attacked the tonks manor. He killed her but the aurors only arrived in time to capture mulciber, and Teddy is nowhere to be found along with two of the death eaters that escaped, Harry you have to come we have to find him! All of us are at the Tonks manor still searching but bring Kreacher he may be able to find him if the black blood is not too diluted. Hurry!_

Dropping the note Harry swept out of the room, why, why did this have to happen hadn't his poor godson suffered enough loss! Storming through the house his wand discard his magic twisting and firming around Harry in a huge barrier of righteous anger along with frantic worry.

Reaching the kitchen his magic still swirling and pulsating around him he snapped to get the elves attention.

"Dobby stay here and take care of Severus if he nears death then take him to saint Mungo's" whirling around to see a slightly alarmed Kreacher staring at his master with awe and even a touch of fear as the powerful wizard nearly shouted at him.

"kreacher, I have a very important task for you, you need to find my godson Teddy Lupin he has black blood so can you locate him?"

Kreacher nodded his head closing his eyes in concentration as the house elf focused on finding the lost baby while Harry's magic still ran rampant within the house destroying the table a making several vases burst before Kreacher reached out a rather wrinkled and boney hand grasping Harry's and making them both disappear with a crack.

Harry found himself in what he recognized as the basement the slightly oppressive feeling of being underground was evident, frantic with worry he glanced around the room desperately searching the room for any sign of his god son. Not finding anything he looked down expectantly down at Kreacher only to see that he had already left his side making his way towards the far end of the wall showing boxes away from one of the corners.

As he did this Harry noticed something he had been to panicked to notice when he first arrived, the barely noticeable shimmer of a glamour covering the back corner in the rough shape of a door. Striding forward Harry allowed his magic to explode clearing everything out of his way barley avoiding hitting Kreacher with the objects earning a glare from his servant.

Placing a palm over the glamour he allowed his magic to rush forward tingling as it surged forward into hit palm before literally blowing the spell to bits revealing an entrance way and as soon as it was removed he immediately heard loud blood curling wails coming from the room beyond it along with a sickening laugh as well as another voice layered thick with annoyance.

"Stop it boy, that's so fucking annoying at least put a silencing spell on the brat. And don't damage the kid to much he has to be alive if we're going to lure the potter bastard to save his precious little godson." the voice spat as several other laughs joined in. Harry stood poised at the door still listening and fuming with anger, trying to figure out just how many of them were in there before another voice chimed in above the chuckles.

" I'm going to take my time with him make him see that he wasn't worthy to kill our lord! maybe I'll find that mud blood bitch of his, torture her and the brat in front of him serve him right" Noises of agreement rang threw the room.

Harry was positive that there was at the very least 12 death eaters in that room, his blood boiling he strode forward into the room shocking the room full of bastards for a second. There was nearly twenty of them but he wasn't the least bit worried his magic swirling around him, hair lifting and fluttering in the pure current of power over him eyes glowing Avada Kadavera green, he was a terrifying yet wondrous sight not unlike that of an avenging angel. The only thing missing would be the wings as Harry waved his hand making all the death eaters in the room their eyes going big as their oxygen supply was abruptly cut off.

"Now listen to me now you bastards I'm going to give you a choice right now you surrender nicely to me and get down and _beg_ for your worthless little lives or you can fight me" Harry's voice was cool and dangerous with barely contained anger as he walked to the other side of the room scooping Teddy up off the floor still holding the death eaters in there place but allowing them to breath but not allowing them to speak yet as he calmed the curucioed baby in his arms bouncing him soothingly as he gave a scathing laugh before continuing.

"Now let's see who are the men in this room because seriously fighting me should be easy right?" Letting the statement sink into the death eaters that were all trying to escape there magical binds futilely.

"I'm wand less and holding a baby how much more defenseless can I be so by a show of hands who wants to be delivered to the aurors? hmm no one well I guess I have to release you then so you can try your luck at killing me your master never could worthless piece of trash he was, now let's see if you have anymore luck."

Standing in the center of the death eaters he released them one of them tried to run terrified out the door but Harry simply bound him with ropes as another three rushed him throwing killing curses his way easily dodging the curses he killed them easily fighting gracefully threw the crowd binding and killing death eaters. that done bodies everywhere the three remaining were tied and Harry had taken it upon himself to sand every wand in the room while rocking his little godson in his arms before sending his raven patronus to fetch the aurors and to alert them that Teddy was in fact safe with him and take away the stunned death eaters.

Returning to Kreacher they apperated home making a mental note to floo Hermione for baby things and it was about time his friends know were he had been hiding. Coming home all was quiet except for the faint noise of some squeaky talking assuming it was dobby he continued to rock teddy into an exhausted sleep as he made his way to his and Severus's room. The little house elf was worked up about something banging his head against the wall yelling "bad Dobby" over and over again as a rough voice was telling him to stop.

"Oh please you dunderheaded thing you did nothing wrong now stop that" it probably would have sounded intimidating but the affect was ruined a bit as the injured man wheezed slightly. Rushing forward into the room he was greeted with the sight of his house elf sitting dazed looking on the floor with tears in his eyes as the potion master sneered at Harry. Shifting teddy to one arm he reached for a bottle of pain reliever acutely aware of the obsidian eyes that were boring into his back starting slightly when Severus spoke up.

" Well I expected hell to be a bit darker but I suppose spending an eternity with you potter is bad enough" Smirking at the potion masters thinly veiled attempts at insulting him, he was definitely feeling better. But even as he thought this the dark man grimaced in pain as a thin potion stained hand came up to rest on his bandaged neck. Wordlessly handing Snape the potion he walking around the bed and began to re bandage the mans neck gently both of them comfortable with the silence both too drained to say anything scathing or other wise.

That was until Teddy awoke again gurgling happily in Harry's arms bringing tears to the young man's eyes as the infants hair turned from a tawny color to a black matching Harry's own hair.

"isn't that the wolf's son... " came the weak but still scorning voice for the bed. Harry's eye twitched as he looked up from Teddy to meet Snape's eyes,

"He was... Remus and Tonks died during the final battle... a lot of people did..." Snape just seemed to accept it he was still probably out of it due to all the potions in his system not to mention the calming draught he had slipped the man.

"why did you save me of all people potter... I do not- I, you should not have saved me rather you should have left me to rot in hell I deserve it more than this whatever the hell Charade you've come up with to humiliate me.." as Snape spoke is eyes drifted shut even further Harry knew that the potions master would be furious in the morning when he had his wits about him he would probably end up cursing him...

With a loud sigh he resigned himself to suffer with it as it came but right now he had to attend to teddy who was still amusing himself by randomly changing parts of his face to match Harry's by the time Harry had mad his way into the room attached to Severus's the little boy had messy black hair starling green eyes and Harry's nose. smiling at the baby as his hair changed again from black to a thatch of curly pink hair.

Summoning his wand from were he had left it before he went to rescue Teddy he held out his hand for a second before the wand dropped into his hand lightly. Quickly taking a look around he assessed what exactly he had to work with, the room itself was rather bare an empty wardrobe sitting along the back was a window providing plenty of light into the room a large rather ugly chair lay overturned off to the side dust covered everything.

Wincing, and regretting the fact that the week and a half that they had been their he hadn't thought to have kreacher or Dobby attend to the mess while he treated Severus. lifting up a discarded blanket that laid thrown in the middle of the room he transfigured it into study sling going on to tie it over his shoulder settling Teddy into it so he could continue with both of his hands free.

In a few minutes and a few more muttered curses later Harry had transfigured the wardrobe into a passable crib comfortably lined with a nest of blanket and pillow he had found around the house. Rubbing his scar reflexitivley as he contemplated exactly what he should continue with, and then without a warning he turned on his heel accidentally startling the infant strapped to his chest slightly cooing apologetically to the infant as he dragged the end table from the hall into the room and with a wave of his wand it morphed into a light blue table equipped with a soft pad on top and neat little compartments underneath for things such as diapers and baby powder... shit he forgot about that maybe now it would be a good time to floo Hermione and Ron.

Peeping inside the little cocoon that held Teddy to him he was relieved to see his god son finally asleep, it hadn't really hit him yet that he was going to be this little ones surrogate father... the panic attack hadn't really set in yet. Sweeping out of the room that was on it's way to being Teddy's nursery he re-entered the sleeping professor's room wary of the great horned owl that had apparently reappeared.

Greeted by a soft hooting she swooped down to rest on Harry's shoulder her sharp talons resting lightly against his skin she hooted yet again giving him a soft nip to his ear almost affectionate reminding him painfully of Hedwig. Calling Dobby into the room the elf's appeared promptly in the door Dobby obviously trying to get a look at what was in the sling currently tied to Harry.

" master Harry potter sir what is being that mister Harry potter sir" his almost glowing eyes alight with curiosity before kreacher turned and whispered in the young elf's ear. Dobby immediately began bouncing up and down in excitement.

"A baby master Harry potter sir! Dobby is liking Babies, Dobby was Mr. Draco's nanny elf and Dobby did a good job taking care of his old young master. He always kind to poor dobby sir." Dobby exclaimed with a huge toothy smile, Harry returned his own.

"alright guys we need to get some stuff going, alright Dobby while I'm gone can you and Kreacher go pick a room for yourselves and prepare it with anything you like" going on ignoring Dobby's rather loud gasp-

"And then I need you dobby to prepare one of the larger bedrooms for some guests, and kreacher I just need you to please stay here and watch over Snape" Both elves nodded their heads in agreement with their masters wishes kreacher speaking up before Harry left the room with Teddy.

"Master lord Black I will be making dinner for you and your guest, may Kreachers ask how many guests?" Harry nodded in approval smiling at the aging elf.

"yes of course that would be brilliant Kreacher! and it's only two more guests you have my permission to take money out of the vault to go shopping we'll be gone a couple minutes and can you get things for Teddy like baby cloths and diaper, formula and anything else he might need.?" looking to Kreacher for his response

"of course master Kreacher will put monitoring spell on Master Prince"

"Thank you kreacher"

So with that harry headed to the large ornate fireplace scooping out a hand full of floo powder "the burrow" was shouted and in an eruption of green flames engulfed harry as he stepped through and stumbled into the living room of the burrow and as lucky for him no other than Ron and Hermione was sitting on the couch Hermione's head in her fiancé's lap with his hand gently stroking her hair in a comforting gesture. But both were on their feet the minute they realized who had just arrived both rushing forward hugging him careful not to squash teddy. Hermione had tears running down her face as Ron just beamed at him, that was right before the crying Hermione slapped him right across the face.

"That Mr. Potter for leaving us, we would have helped you with Snape you prat! he's already cleared by the way you left the memories in the pensive... I just showed them to Minister Shaklebolt and he made him innocent and he's up for a first order of Merlin you arse." She had a rather smug look on her still slightly wet face as she moved forward again to gently scoop Teddy out of his sling cradling him gently.

"So were are we going"

Dumbfounded Harry stared at the girl who's been a sister to him since he was eleven, to be honest he wasn't surprised that she guessed that he had come to fetch them but he was still shocked as to what Hermione had done for him and their snarky ex-potions professor. Shaking out of it he rolled his eyes and pulled his two best friends toward the fire all of them stepping through the flames back to the mansion. Pulling them to the couch he explained everything his feelings for Snape, his fear, the changed patronus and what happened when he went to save Teddy.

They only stopped when Kreacher announced dinner and Harry passed Teddy to Hermione he went to check on Severus finally alone with the man he had apparently

fallen for...

* * *

**I apoligize this was super wordy but I couldn't help it forgive me all mistakes are mine… reveiw are loved and welcome good or bad :)**


End file.
